1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, and especially relates to an improved power supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An alternating current power is transferred into a direct current power by a power supply apparatus. An electronic apparatus is driven by the direct current power.
A related art power supply apparatus includes a primary side controller and a secondary side controller. Therefore, the related art power supply apparatus includes two controllers.
However, two controllers will cause higher power consumption and higher cost. Besides, each of the controllers is required to update software respectively. Moreover, there are communication delay problems between the two controllers.